Hayato Sakurai vs. Milton Vieira
The first round began. Sakurai stuffed a double to the clinch. Sakurai got a trip throw to side control. Sakurai looked to his corner for advice. Sakurai kneed the body. Sakurai landed a pair of rights as Vieira threw up the legs. He had an armbar. Sakurai landed a hard stomp as he defended. He's out, stacking Vieira. Sakurai landed a soccer kick. Vieira regained guard grabbing the right arm and working a high guard. He relaxed the guard. Sakurai landed a left hand. Sakurai postured up with a left. He backed off. The ref stood Vieira up. Sakurai landed a good leg kick and scooped him up and laid him down in half-guard. Sakurai landed four or five rights. Sakurai defended an armbar back to guard landing a right hand. The ref moved them to the center. Sakurai landed a pair of right hands. He landed a left hand. Sakurai landed a left hand, and another. "A lion always does his best, even to catch a rabbit." Vieira scrambled out to north-south and stood to the clinch with five minutes left. Vieira broke with a flurry. Sakurai landed a good leg kick. Vieira landed a flying knee and pulled guard with a tight guillotine. Vieira's wasting energy, Sakurai escaped passing to half-guard. Sakurai kneed the face. Sakurai had his own guillotine briefly from the top. Vieira landed a right from the bottom as Sakurai stood. The ref got Vieira up. Sakurai landed a leg kick and ate a counter left. Sakurai stuffed a single sprawling. A bit of a stalemate here. Vieira managed to secure the double after a bit to guard from that position. Three minutes left. Sakurai delivered some lazy heel strikes. Vieira seemed tired. The ref moved them to the center. Sakurai was very active from the bottom. Sakurai's been keeping up those heel strikes for a bit too. Vieira postured up missing some big shots. The ref stood them up. Nope, moved them to the center. Vieira seems weary. Sakurai very active from the bottom. One minute. The ref stood them up. The ref gave Vieira a green card. Vieira missed a flying knee and fell pulling guard on the way down. Sakurai easily defended an armbar. He kneed the face, and again. Vieira turtled up, he ate a big knee and regained guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Sakurai landed an inside kick and a big leg kick. Vieira got a double to guard nicely. The ref moved them to the center after a moment or three. Vieira landed a right hand. He passed to north-south. Sakurai stood to the clinch. He broke with a blocked high kick. He dodged one to the clinch, got a trip to half-guard. Sakurai kneed the face. He landed four right hands. Vieira regained guard. Sakurai passed right back to half-guard. He landed a big left. He's punishing Vieira. Sakurai landed a right. Sakurai kneed the face and again. Again. Sakurai mounted. He landed a left hand. Vieira regained half-guard. Sakurai elbowed the body. Another and a left hand. Sakurai stood out. Sakurai tried a sideways telegraphed pass, Vieira kept him away lifting him with his legs. Vieira's upkicks seem dangerous. Sakurai tried it again and missed a soccer kick. Sakurai backed off and let Vieira up. Sakurai landed a leg kick. Sakurai stuffed a double, defended an armbar and landed a stomp backing off. He came down to guard with two minutes. He backed off after a bit and the ref stood Vieira up. Sakurai landed a hard inside kick. Vieira landed a left hand and ate a knee. He replied. Sakurai easily stuffed a single sprawling. Vieira pulled half-guard. One minute. Vieira regained guard. Hume shouted for Sakurai to land hammerfists. Sakurai passed to half-guard. He kneed the face. A right hand. Another five. Another right hand. Another right and two more. Vieira turned towards another armbar. Sakurai defended landing a stomp, Vieira regained guard as the second round ended. Sakurai has a mouse on the right side of his right eye. They stood and Sakurai got an arm drag thing but 'let' Vieira take his back playfully and 'get the choke in'. Good sportsmanship. Sakurai had the UD.